Esposa de Mentira
by ShionSeverely
Summary: Versión de la película Esposa de Mentira con Adam Sandler y Jennifer Aniston, casi lo mismo pero con algunos cambios para adaptar a los personajes, es un G!P, si no les gusta esta clase de lectura por favor no la leen, lo aclaro de una vez antes que se me olvide. de un error se aprende.
1. Chapter 1

**N1: Ni Glee, ni sus personajes me pertenecen son productos de Ryan Murphy y de la cadena de televisión FOX**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 1: Así Inicio Todo<strong>_

_**POV Nadie**_

En una casa se encontraba una chica con un vestido de novia con sus damas platicando, una de las damas era Rebecca la hermana mayor de Rachel la fura esposa de la chica.

–**Te ves hermosa-**decia **–mi hermana debe estar feliz de haberse casado contigo-**le sonreía

–**Si, como lo estoy yo-**sonrió cínicamente, pero al chica ni se dio cuenta **–oye porque no vas a buscarme algo de tomar a la cocina que muero de sed-**pidió con una sonrisa

–**Claro-**acepto saliendo del cuarto

–**qué bueno que se fue, no la soporto**-le decia a las chicas

– **¡Vamos Cassie!-**pedía una de las damas **–dime cómo te sientes al estar ya casada-**sonriendo

–**pues normal un poco fastidioso**-contesto

–**no me digas que te fuiste de parranda con Brody-**sonriendo pícaramente

–**Si-**confirmo **–fue una noche pasional muy ardiente**

– **¡ey! ¿Qué te dijo cuándo le dijiste que lo amabas?-**pregunto otra de las damas

–**Bueno que él nunca se iba a casar-**encogiéndose de hombros

– **¿y tú como reaccionaste?-**pregunto la primera dama

–**bueno le dije que si quería que yo estuviera con el que impidiera que me casara, ya que solo me hubiera dicho no te cases hubiera dejado plantada a Rachel-**miro a sus damas que le sonrieron

–**Ósea ¿nunca amaste a Rachel?-** arqueando la ceja

Lo que ninguna se dio cuenta de que afuera del cuarto se encontraba una morena de unos hermosos ojos color chocolate escuchando todo lo que esas arpías estaban diciendo con su inseparable amiga Kitty.

–**¡no claro que no! Nada que ver, Rach es muy linda tierna y todo eso, pero la verdad es que su nariz es algo de familia, no has visto que hasta Rebecca lo tiene y si me case fue porque en realidad será una gran cirujana y me dará todo lo que le pida-**sonriendo y asi las demás se pusieron a reir

Mientras tanto la ojichocolate al escuchar todo lo que su reciente esposa decia de ella y de su familia, sentía como su corazón se estaba rompiendo en mil pedazos.

_**POV Rachel**_

–**Rachie, lo siento-**le miro

–**si es doloroso-**yéndome de ahí

En primer lugar me presento soy Rachel Barbra Berry, y si, fue muy doloroso, por lo que me fui de ahí hace 10 años, y creo que fue patético pero me decidí ir a un bar para desahogarme de mis penas.

Bueno me encontraba en la barra tomándome un vodka doble, cuando escuche un monto de silbidos por parte de los hombres del bar, voltee a ver y era todo ese jaleo por una rubia de 1.80, bastante voluptuosa, y muy hermosa, que se vino a sentar a lado mío de la barra, cuando asentó su bolso en la barra este se cayó.

–**Oye…-**trate de hablarle pero al parecer la chica estaba molesta

–**Puedes dejar de dejar de hablarme un minuto**-sin mirarla **–gracias-**molesta, por lo que solo me agache y recogí el bolso y lo volví a poner en la barra.

–**Nada más te quería decir que se te había caído esto**-dándole algunos golpecitos al bolso con mi mano izquierda a su bolso ella por primera vez me miro, y desvió su vista hacia donde está el bolso y su cara cambio de molesta a una sonrisa coqueta

–**Perdón-**se disculpó

–**No hay problema**-tome de mi vodka

–**Soy Samantha-**se presentó la chica

–**Rachel, mucho gusto**-le saludo

–**Apuesto que no conociste a la chica que te dio ese anillo en un lugar así-**me dice sonriendo

–**En la escuela en la cafetería-**le dije lo más seria que podía estar en ese momento

– **¿Cuánto llevas casada?-**pregunto sonriéndome

Les prometo que le iba a decir la verdad pero no quería que pensara que era una loser, por lo que altere un poquito las cosas.

–**Seis años**-le mentí

– **¿Dónde está tu esposa en este momento?-**me pregunto coqueteándome

–**la verdad es que deje de preguntarle eso durante ya bastante tiempo**-le conteste mientras negaba con la cabeza

–**es terrible-**comento

–**Sí pero mi esposa dice que trabajo demasiado, pero lo hago para mantenerla a ella y a su adicción a las compras y al crack-**puse mi cara triste

– **¿Y por qué no solamente la dejas?-**me miro, entonces solo salió lo demás.

– **¡eh! Por los 8 hijos pequeños-**sonriendo por la mentira que acabo de echarle

Ella me vio como si me hubiera salido otra cabeza, como preguntándose ¿hijos? ¿Cómo los tuvieron?, por lo que solo le sonríe.

–**bueno…-**le mire **– ¿te preguntaras cómo es eso de los niños?**-ella asintió **–ummmm... pues digamos que yo nací con el aparato reproductor masculino en vez del femenino, y bueno… no quiero dejar a mis hijos solo con su loca madre-**termine de decir.

Con miedo, ya que pensé que al revelarle lo de mi miembro ella se alejaría de mí, y pensaría que soy un fenómeno… lo pensé porque para ese tiempo tenía mi autoestima un poca baja, aunque con mis ex-parejas, que no eran muchas fui una novia complaciente con sus necesidades, y creo que me ayudo y mucho, pero la chica rubia no se alejó de mi al contrario, con uno de sus dedos empezó a delinear la palma de mi mano donde tenía el anillo de matrimonio, yo solo seguía la trayectoria.

– **¿Quieres ir a otro lado?-**me pregunto en un tono de voz ronca y sensual cargado de excitación, y como yo estaba necesita de atención, bueno… la chica tomo mi mano y me arrastro entre todos los hombres del bar, que empezaron hacer alboroto al ver que la chica se iba conmigo, y bueno nos fuimos de ahí a su departamento, donde se imaginaran lo que paso en su habitación.

Y fue esa noche donde descubrí el poder del anillo de matrimonio y así fue como ese símbolo de mi humillación se convirtió en el arma para volver al juego.

Bueno y como estaba estudiando para ser cirujano general, solo cambia a pastico, ahora me dedicaba ayudar a las personas a mejorar su apariencia, yo también hice algunas cosas para mejorar mi aspecto, bajo un poco de peso, empecé en el gimnasio, me deje crecer el cabello e hice un tratamiento para su cuidado, me empecé a maquillarme, y bueno ahora soy... más deseable y si le sumamos a mi nuevo amigo llamado anillo, bueno soy irresistible.

Bueno ahora ya han pasado 10 años desde el encuentro con aquella chica, me encontraba en otro bar con otra chica esta era una latina, que me miraba y veía le anillo en mi mano.

–**Yo bueno supuse que después de casarnos ya no se seguiría prostituyendo-**le contaba triste o por lo menos eso aparentaba

–**dame ese anillo de boda-**tomo mi mano y la puso en su bubi mientras que yo solo sonreí por eso

–**Este es un gran momento-**mientras tomaba mi vodka y mi otra mano aun en su bubi

–**Sí, ¿quieres que este momento siga?-**me pregunto coquetamente

–**Claro-**confirme **–vámonos-**pague y nos fuimos de ahí yo aun con mi mano en su bubi, salimos y nos dirigimos a su departamento donde una buena noche con la chica, ustedes me entienden ¿no?

No les mentiré en más de una ocasión he pensado en tirar el anillo en el océano o en lugar donde no pueda volver a encontrarlo, pero hay algo que me impide no hacerlo, sé que estoy haciendo mal, pero ese anillo se ha convertido en mi amuleto, hasta lo considero mi amigo o casi hermano, bueno así me gusta llamarlo, no sé si suena exagerado, pero pongámoslo en este punto, el mentir sobre una matrimonio falso, eso me garantiza que nadie me volverá a romper mi corazón.

Me levanto del sillón donde me encontraba sentada y dejo la nota que momentos antes había escrito en la almohada de la chica latina con la que había pasado esa noche.

_Nota: _

_Santana fue una grandiosa noche, te lo agradezco_

_Posdata: gracias por no golpearme como siempre lo hace mi esposa._

Después de verle un unos segundos, me dispuse a salir de la habitación dejando a la hermosa chica dormida.

_**POV Nadie**_

En una clínica de los Angeles, una rubia que vestía de bata con unos anteojos y su cabello rubio recogido en una coleta, que estaba hablando con un hombre.

– **¿Qué es esto?-**pregunto abriendo la caja que el hombre había traído

–**son implantes-**dijo como si fuera lo más obvio **–las mujeres se lo ponen en sus pechos planos y los hace grandes-**siguió, mientras la rubia seguía revisando los implantes.

–**estos no son los implantes que encargue**-miraba el implante **–es esto es como un contenedor de jarabe para hot cakes ¿Qué es esto?-**apretando la bubi falsa **–lo ve, esto-**refiriéndose a la bubi falsa **–no se parece a esta-**se tocó una bubi de ella

–**a ver-**apretando la bubi falsa e intento apretar el de la rubia

–**Ni se le ocurra-**le miro enojada

–**perdón solo quería comparar**-rio mientras le lanzaba un mirada pervertida

–**Llévese esto**-le ordeno cerrando la caja –**a la doctora Berry no le gustaran para nada estos implantes de cuarta-**entregándole el paquete

–**Está bien-**acepto tomando el paquete

–**Y dígale a Sam, que necesitare un descuento por este error ¿ok?-**le dijo

–**Ok-**acepto yéndose de ahí con la caja.

Cuando el mensajero se estaba yendo una morena de ojos chocolate entraba por la puerta para acercarse a la rubia que se encontraba sentada en su silla.

– **¿Ya llego la cita de las cuatro?-**pregunto

–**si ahorita está en el consultorio **

–**Ok, andando**-ambos se dirigieron al consultorio para encontrar a la paciente sentada en la camilla

–**Buenas tardes**-saludaron ambas

–**Buenas tardes-**devuelve el saludo la paciente

– **¿díganme del porque su visita?-**pregunto la morena

–**Bueno es que sufrí un accidente estaba apoyada y plock, escuche un ruido y después un líquido escurriendo-**se miró el busto **–debí saber que ese doctor era un fraude su consultorio era una bodega-**se encogió de hombros

–**de acuerdo, de acuerdo mmm...-**mientras se ponía guantes de látex que la rubia asistente le había proporcionado

–**solo quiero que me ayude-**decia afligida

–**Claro aunque al principio es más fácil pero se podrá hacer algo-**decia viendo el seno más grande que el otro **–a ver relájese**-mientras palpaba el seno izquierdo

–**Perdón-**se disculpaba por reírse al ver como la morena le checaba

–**No tiene por qué disculparse**-le sonrió la paciente

–**bueno mmm...-**se rio **–programaremos la cirugía y se le llamara cuando todo esté listo ¿sí?-**sonriendo

–**Claro, gracias doctora**-se despidió

–**Adiós**-se despidieron las dos chicas  
>cuando las dos chicas acompañaban a la paciente a la salida, llego Kitty la amiga de Rachel, con una enorme sonrisa.<p>

–**dung-dong-**dijo abriendo la puerta

–**y llego Kitty**-dijo la rubia escribiendo en una libreta

–**es mi prima**-susurro la morena

–**Hola mmm...-**las cejas se levantaron **–mmm... me gusta que harás esta noche-**sonriendo

–**Lo siento**-se disculpó **–pero tengo una cita con otra persona que no eres tu-**le medio

–**Qué fuerte-**le miro **–no se con quien este saliendo pero sea quien sea no tiene lo que yo tengo-**señalando con sus pulgares su entrepierna **–entiendes o te lo explico-**sonrió con suficiencia

–**Cállate Kitty-**con los brazos cruzados **–si de echo es cierto, ella es intersexual-**sonrió

– **¡oh dios! ¡Wow!-**y se salido del consultorio con un Kitty muy avergonzada y con una pelinegra con una rubia riendo

–**oye no tienes por qué divulgarlo**-le miro seria

–**debo de ocultar algo ¿o qué? todo el mundo lo sabe, Quinn, Quinn estaba ahí, cuando te descubrió en bóxers-**sonriendo

–**Cierto-**aseguro

–**Pero bueno me va bien-**dijo sonriendo

– **¿En serio?-**le miro sorprendida **– ¿ya lo estrenaste?**

–**sí, y me fue muy bien**-pícaramente

– **¿Enserio?-**dijeron las dos chicas sorprendidas

–**si bueno mejor dicho fue una muñeca y…-**no termino de decir más porque fue interrumpida

–**cállate quieres**-le miro con cara de asco

Las chicas salieron de ahí, dejando a la chica solo con sus cosas, así pasaron las horas en el hospital, hasta su hora de salida.

La noche llego y como tanto como Rachel y Kitty estaban invitadas a un fiesta por lo que fueron las dos bien vestidas.

En eso cuando entraron vieron que en la fiesta había muchas personas y varias de ellas estaban ya dentro de la piscina.

–**Tony ¿cómo estás?-**dándole la mano al hombre que había sido su paciente hace tiempo

–**hola Rachel-**saludo el hombre con cara de botox.

– **¿Tú lo dejaste así?-**pregunto asombrado

–**Cállate-**pidió incomoda **– ¿y ya no te hiciste más cirugías?-**pregunto

–**Mmm...Bueno tú sabes algunas para aun estar en la jugada-**decia mientras trataba de sonreír, pero con tanto botox no podía y parecía más una mueca

–**cla...ro… ¿y aun tienes sensibilidad?-**arqueando la ceja

–**si claro aún no siento toda mi cara mmm...solo la parte de la frente y nada-**contesto tomando de su jugo pero al hacerlo se le salió todo el contenido de ella.

–**claro-**volteando ver a su amiga **–eso puede suceder-**es susurro con cara de susto

–**me lo imagine-**mirando asustada, en eso estaban con su cara de susto, cuando una joven de cabellera rubia se acercó hacia donde estaban platicando.

–**Tony, Tony, Tony-**llamaba con voz de preocupación

– **¿Qué paso?-**pregunto alarmado

–**alguien se ha cortado la rodilla, necesitamos un doctor**-decia un poco asustada, la morena miro a la chica que estaba preocupada

–**tranquila**-trato de relajarla **– ¿sí? llévame y lo solucionaremos ¿ok?-**dijo la morena

–**Ok, vamos-**acepto, la chica condujo a la moren hacia donde estaba el chico con la rodilla cortada

– **¿Asi que te caíste del balcón?-**pregunto mientras se lavaba las manos, para poder revisar el chico pero al hacerlo se quitó el anillo falso de matrimonio, y lo guardo en su pantalón

– **¡Siiii!-**confirmo soltando un suspiro

– **¿Y qué fue lo que te distrajo?-**le pregunto mientras cargaba la jeringa con lidocaína

–**una chica**-le dijo con una sonrisa

–**ok-**arqueo una de sus cejas

–**Si**-repitió **–una muy hermosa-**suspiro

– **¿pelinegra, rubia, peliroja, castaña?-**pregunto mientras se acercaba a el

–**castaña pero era como rojizo-**sonrió como bobo

–**si quieres te dejo un rato para que te desahogues-**se burló

–**no**-rio nervioso

–**Piensa en otra cosa-**pidió, mientras limpiaba cerca de la herida, para inyectar, una vez que lo hizo inyecto **–dije otra cosa**-le dio una bofetada y negó con la cabeza

– **¡Auch!-**se quejó sobándose la mejilla derecha

–**Piensa en un animal muerto-**le dijo, mientras le suturaba, una vez que le dio tres punto, le puso una gasita y le vendo, para después salir del baño.

– **¡Estoy vivo!-**grito el chico al salir del baño seguida de la morena que rio negando con la cabeza.

–**¡Yeah!-**gritaron todos los dela fiesta

La morena salió del baño y en eso se cruza con una castaña tal como había dicho el chico herido su cabello tiraba a rojizo, que la ver a la morena se dirigió hacia ella.

–****qué hermosa**-**pensó la morena con una sonrisa boba

–**hizo un buen trabajo doctora, estuvo genial**-le sonrió

–Debo suponer que eres la distracción-la señalo y sonrió

– **¿Cómo?-**pregunto confundida

–**El chico, por eso fue que se resbalo-**se encogió de hombros

–**Marley Rose-**se presunto tendiéndole la mano

–**un gusto**-le sonrió **–Rachel, Rachel Berry-**le tomo la mano

–**Ósea que la culpable de que el pobre chico cayera del balcón fui yo**-le sonrió

–**Así es, tu hermosura lo distrajo**-le miro

–**¡Ahhh!-**chillo Tony emocionado **–sabía que algún día se iban a encontrar, pero Marls ten cuidado que los cirujanos plásticos si saben dónde operar**-rio por lo que habai dicho

–**Gracias**-le miro Rachel **– ¿quieres ir afuera**?-pregunto a la castaña

–**Por** **supuesto-**acepto y salieron de ahí y se dirigieron al área de la piscina

–**sabes a mí no me convence la cirugía plástica**-comento

–**no, claro que sabes aquí hay muchos de mis pacientes, solo echa un vistazo a alguien que se vea decente-**susurro lo último

–**Qué hay de ella-**señalo a una señora de buen ver

–**Ehhh si-**rio nerviosa **–mmm… mira aquel-**señalando a un chico que estaba de espaldas

–**el de trasero sexy-**sonriendo

–**Si ese, te juro que cuando fue a verme a mi consultorio era una tabla-**sonrió

– **¿De verdad?-**pregunto sorprendida

–**sí, y es por eso que se iba por el inodoro-**rio, la castaña también lo hizo, y asi ambas se fueron a caminar a la orilla de la playa

– **¿Y cuándo tiempo llevas aquí?-**pregunto

–**No sé, desde pequeña-**resto importancia

–**Entonces haz audicionado bastante-**sonrió

– **¿Crees que soy actriz?-**pregunto riendo

–**Si claro-**le miro

–**no-**rio por eso **–soy maestra y doy clases de aritmética**-informo

–**Wow… no lo hubiera pensado jamás**-sonrió **–jamás salí con nadie más bonita que ti-l**e sonrió como boba

– **¡ay no! Siempre con lo mismo**-se dijo

–**Ok-**le miro **–eres linda, inteligente y me gustas mucho y lo digo muy enserio-**aseguro

–**Ni se nota cuando mientes, por lo que creo dices la verdad**-le sonrió.

Poco a poco se besaron, y terminaron en la arena, pasaron la noche juntas, y despertaron con los rayos del sol, y se sonrieron.

–**Esta ha sido la mejor noche de mi vida-**sonriendo

–**sí, lo se siento que esto poder muy genuino-**le sonrió

–**Es cierto que hay algo Marley-**acercándose un poco a ella

–**Bueno me tengo que ir a trabajar-**le dijo **–pero dame tu numero te llamo para que tengamos una cita-**pidió

–**Claro, en el bolsillo de mi pantalón-**señalándolo ya que estaba tirado en el suelo **–busca mi tarjera-**la chica se levantó y empezó a buscar la tarjeta

–**creo que no poder dormir bien-**tocándose la espalda

**– ¿Qué es esto?-**pregunto sacando al mejor amigo de la morena que quedo muda.

* * *

><p><strong>N2: <strong>

Quienes vieron la película de Esposa de Mentiras con Adam Sander y Jennifer Aniston sabrán de que se trata, solo haremos algunos giros en la historia, pero de ahí nada, solo pura diversión.

Espero algún comentario.

Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo… _**El engaño**_


	2. Chapter 2: El Engaño

**N1: Ni Glee, ni sus personajes me pertenecen son productos de Ryan Murphy y de la cadena de televisión FOX**

_Capitulo anterior…_

– **¿Qué es esto?-**pregunto sacando al mejor amigo de la morena que quedo muda.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 2: El engaño<strong>_

–**ehhh… ¿un circulo?-**nerviosa

– **¿Estas casada?-**estaba enojada

–**no Mar, déjame explicarte, dame cinco minutos-**poniéndose de pie

–**está bien, cinco minutos-**se cruzó de brazos

–**Bueno… necesitare más de 5 minutos**-le miro

–**de verdad que soy una idiota-**grito

–**no, no, no…-**trataba de hablar

–**vete al diablo**-chillo, y le arrojo el anillo en el pecho a la chica

La morena se quedó ahí, para después dirigirse a su consultorio, tomo una taza de café bien cargada.

–**Te dije que eso del matrimonio falso iba a traer consecuencias**-le recordó Quinn, mientras poniéndose la bata **– ¿por qué no solo le dijiste la verdad?-**le pregunto

–**La verdad-**le miro **–déjame ver tú serás ella ¿ok?-**le pregunto

–**Ok-**acepto, y movió su pelo como colegiala o niña para coquetear

–**oye no es así mmm… como sea… solo uso ese anillo de matrimonio… **

–**Eres una puerca-**dándose la vuelta

–**Ehhh…-**nerviosa **– ¿y si Marley dice lo mismo?-**pregunto, mientras empezaba a caminar

–**Es broma-**sonriendo **–ey Rach, ¿Por qué caminas raro?-**enarco una ceja

–**pase toda la noche acostada en la arena**-suspiro

–**Ayy Rach, ejercítate**-dándole una pinza Kelly

– **¡Oye!-**se quejó –si me ejército, sino porque crees que tengo este cuerpazo-se señaló así misma

–**si claro-**sonrió, y la miro de arriba abajo **–aunque no está mal**-rio

En eso por la puerta entraron dos niños rubios, una era una niña de 11 años y otro niño de 9 años.

–**mama-**habla el niño **–puedes darnos dinero**-pedía

– ¿hola? ¿Cómo están? Gusto en verlos saluden-hablaba con ironía a sus hijos **–hola doctora Berry ¿cómo está usted?-**la pequeña Beth estaba empleando el acento español

–**Y mi socio el doctor Doolittle ¿por qué tiene ese acento?-**pregunto

–**un curso de actuación**-conto **–está aprendiendo nuevos acentos-**moviendo la cabeza negativamente

–**eso es cierto seré la nueva Barbra Streisand-**contesto sonriendo

– **¿Y tú qué?-**le pregunto a la chico **– ¿te gusta Broadway?-**pregunto sonriendo

–**nah… no me gusta… yo me quedo con ¡Californication!-**sonrió

– **¿Cuándo en tu corta vida has visto Californication?-**pregunto un poco molesta la rubia

–**Mercedes nos deja ver lo que queramos cuando está hablando con su novio Sam-**dijo como si nada

–**Mmm… see, que es buena niñera**-ironizo la morena

–**Doctora**-le llamo yéndose a sentar junto a ella

– **¿Sí?-**le miro

– **¿Me llevaría a Hawaii a nadar con delfines?-**pregunto

– **¿llevarte a Hawaii? No**-negó con la cabeza

–**vi un documental en Discovery Channel, dicen que en Hawaii hay una piscina donde puedes nadar con delfines yo no lo puedo pagar, pero mama dice que tienes mucho dinero**-sonrió

–**Charlie-**reprendió

–**ehhh… está bien ¿sabes? Deberías buscar cómo ganar dinero, tal vez repartiendo periódicos, ya que sabes que los demás se hacen ricos porque no le andan pagando los viajes nadie ¿entendido?**-le miro con el ceño fruncido

–**pero mama dice que hace colectas para niños todo el tiempo, que hace obras de caridad-**comento

–**sí, pero es para niños deformes con alguno problema de labios leporinos ¿entiendes?-**pregunto

–**Ósea ¿que si soy deforme me llevarías a Hawaii?-**le miro

–**probablemente, pero te dejaría haya ya porque no quisiera verte más**-sonrió

–**Muy bien quiero cambio de este billete**-mostro el billete de 20 dólares **–y quiero que se coman todo la comida-**le dio el billete a Beth

–**mama antes de irnos, ¿puedo ir a al devlin?-**pregunto parándose de la silla en al que se encontraba sentado

–**Claro-**le sonrió **–Beth, tú acompáñalo, no puede estar todo el dia ahí, pronto abriremos-**aseguro

–**Deshde luego que shi tía-**y se fue detrás de su hermano

–**ahhh… eso fue acento galeno mm… oye-**le llamo **– ¿dijo que quería ir al devlin?-**pregunto arqueando una ceja

–**si bueno…-**yéndose a sentar **–una vez sentada en el sofá de mi casa tomando una copa de vino-**conto

–**una botella de vino**-corrigió la morena

–**Claro una botella de vino-**le miro feo **–entonces ya estaba cansada de que siempre que querían ir al sanitario dijeran, mama quiero hace popo o defecar, así que un dia se me ocurrió decirles que digan del devlin, y así se quedó-**se puso su lentes

–**mm...muy buena idea-**pensativa **– ¿y porque ese nombre?-**pregunto arqueando la ceja

–**Ehhh-**le miro **–el nombre de una ex compañera de la universidad se llamaba Devlin White toda ella era una falsa superficial, segura te gustaría la que quedaba con los chicos más sexys del campus-**aseguro

–**no te agradaba nada-**sonriendo

–**Nop-**se cruzó de brazos

–**yo le digo columpiar el tamarindo**-comento

– **¿Columpiar el que?**-arqueando la ceja

–**pero no lo…- **

–**Dices al frente-**termino por ella **–De más personas-**siguió

–**eso-**tomando agua **–qué puedo hacer con mi vida amorosa-**estaba frustrada

–**Ay Rachel, te ayudaría pero para ti es muy fácil acostarte con las chicas-**le miro seria

– **¡Oye!-**se quejó **– ¿me estás oyendo por un devlin?**-chillo

–**ok-**rio

–**Este no es el caso, enserio siento algo por Mar, algo que no había sentido**-aseguraba

–**vamos Berry, que no quiero que termines casada y digas que fue un error, mírame tuve dos hijos pero me divorcie y soy feliz-**le sonrió

–**Si-**le miro –pero eres tú y…-

–**espera tengo una idea**-sonriendo

**En la primaria…**

Marley caminaba por los pasillos de la escuela bajo la atenta mirada de los estudiantes…

–**Oye Marley-**le llamaron ella volteo y se encontró con una morena corriendo hacia ella con un ramo de flores

– **¿Qué quieres Rachel?-**le miro seria **–te dije que no quería verte-molesta **

–**vine a explicarte algo importante-**la castaña rojiza le quito las flores y las tiro al bote de basura

– **¡Ohhhhhhh!-**los que veían la escena chillaron

–**Nunca salgo con mujeres casadas-**molesta **–papa le hizo eso a mama y yo no pienso ser la otra mujer-**espeto

– **¡Fornicadora!-**grito un niño señalándola

–**Ya, ya cálmate, mocoso-**le miro seria

–**Se llama Simón-**llevándosela a otro salón

– **¡Te asesinare!-**le grito el niño

– **¿qué? ¿Cuando quieras?-**le grito, la ojiazul cerró la puerta **–oye, si estoy casada pero es un horrible matrimonio, ella ni siquiera quiere hablar conmigo-**explicaba

–**Eso es lo que dicen todos-**le fulminaba con la mirada

–**Es por eso que me voy a divorciar-**le dijo

– **¿En serio?**-pregunto **– ¡ay dios! Destruí un matrimonio, soy una mala persona-**decia horrorizada

–**No, no esto no es por ti-**trataba de tranquilizarla **–ya lo había decidido por un largo tiempo, firmaremos los papeles en un par de días-**aseguro **–y está enterrada para mí-**sonrió

– **¿Cómo se llama?-**pregunto

–**señora Berry-**dijo rápidamente

–**Su nombre-**pidió **–su nombre de soltera es**_…-__****demonios, que nombre le digo, piensa Berry, piensa****_**–Quinn-**soltó rápidamente _**-**Quinn me matara****_**-**suspiro

– **¿Quinn es su nombre?-**pregunto

–**sí, es asqueroso**_**-**en realidad es el segundo nombre más bonito que me gusta el primero es Lucy****_**–Quinn y yo nos divorciaremos, ya que la encontré con otra en la cama chica, bueno exactamente el programa de infieles los agarraron en la cama, pero les dije que no lo pasara ya que sería muy vergonzoso por si lo quieres ver-**se encogió de hombros

–**ósea ¿qué hay otra?-**pregunto

–**sí, si es Kitty Kat-**rio

– **¿ese es un nombre?-**arqueo una ceja

–**ehhh… si, ella en realidad es Katherine Wilde, pero le decíamos Kitty Kat-**sonrió

–**Todos dicen que lo harán, pero nunca lo hacen-**le miro

–**oye ella es feliz con la tal Kitty si y la felicito pero yo quiero ser feliz pero contigo y quiero estar contigo sin que me llamen fornicador o adultero por ese niño anticristo-**aseguro

–**Está bien**-acepto **–pero quiero que tu esposa me lo diga-**le dijo

– **¿El qué?-**nerviosa

–**Que se van a divorciar-**se encogió de hombros

– **¿Un mensaje bastaría?-**pregunto

–**Nop-**le miro seria **–quiero verla-**pidió

– **¿Quieres verla?-**le pregunto

–**Quiero verla-**confirmo

–**Tu ordenas-**la miro con media sonrisa

En la morena había ido en busca de Quinn y la llevo al centro comercial en tiendas departamentales más caras, una morena y una rubia discutiendo.

– **¿Quieres que finja ser tu esposa?**-pregunto

–**Sí, es que le di que mi esposa se llamaba Quinn-**le explico

–**No se te pudo ocurrir otro nombre-**cruzada de brazos

–**te juro que casi me hago del devlin en el pantalón cuando me pregunto**-le dijo

– **¿en serio? ¡Wow!-**sonriendo

–**sí, entre en pánico**-bajo la cabeza

–**Tú sí que estás diciendo mentiras**-le dijo

–**si pero**…-

–**No te has puesto a pensar que cuando entre al consultorio se le hará conocida mi cara**-le señalo

–**vamos te puedo arreglar modificar soy cirujana plástica**-contesto

–**Ni loca, no pensaste en nada**-le reclamaba

–**solo cálmate ¿sí? Goza de lo que compraremos**-le sugirió

–**Ok-**miro la ropa **–mira, yo no uso esto-**señalaba el vestido

–**pues**_**…-**la verdad es que te verías estupenda con esto**-**_sacudió su cabeza **–solo póntelo-**le señalo

–**Además, tengo mi propia ropa-**le decia

–**Vamos-**le miro **– ¿hablas en serio? Soy una famosa cirujana plástico, quiero que piense que tuve una hermosa esposa, que vean que eres mi esposa ¿entiendes?-**le miro

–**Eres una cretina**-le miro **–pero está bien-**acepto

–**see, lo que tú digas-**chasqueo la lengua

Primero se fueron a una tienda de zapatos para buscar el mejor par para la chica, quien fingiría ser esposa de la loca morena.

– **¡Dios!-**chillaba **– ¡que hermosos zapatos!-**exclamaba viéndose en el espejo y perdiendo el equilibrio **–tenía mucho tiempo que no usaba tacones, me los llevo ¿Cuánto cuestan?-**pregunto

–**1, 600-**contesto la vendedora

– **¿¡que!?-**chillo la morena **–eso es lo que vale la casa de mis padres-**miraba seria

–**Que mal-**se puso un mano en la frente **–me estoy sintiendo mal, creo que no podré asistir a la cena de esta noche-**sonreía con cinismo

–**See, see, chantajista-**dando la tarjeta de crédito

– **¿Tienes estos en azules?-**pregunto mostrando otro par

–**si claro-**contesto con una sonrisa la vendedora

–**Es por eso que me divorcio de ti**-le señalo **–eres una manipuladora y frívola-**estaba molesta

– **¿sabe qué? Hay unos bolsos que combinan de maravilla con estos**-viendo con molestia a Rachel

–**Claro, también por favor-**sonrió

–**Sí, si las mujeres se juntan bla, bla, bla, por eso te mereces esto-**se acercó a la rubia y la empujo cayendo al suelo ya que la mujer no se podía mantener que se diga muy bien con los tacones que tenía.

Después de esa tienda se dirigieron al estilista para que arreglaran a la rubia, que le miraba con el ceño fruncido.

– **¡Dios!-**se quejó muy femeninamente **–esto no tiene arreglo-**se alteró

– **¿Qué?-**la rubia la miro

–**Mira-**le agarro el cabello **–te hago una lista, maltratado, seco…-**le miro

–**Apestoso-**agrego la morena **–apestoso ¿no que?-**se dio cuenta **–eres una mala Rachel**-rio por eso **–dame esos cinco**-choco la mano con la chica

–**se puede arreglar ¿o no?-**pregunto algo cansada la morena

–**sí, pero esto es una emergencia, Azucena, Katya rápido aquí-**chillo y las chicas se acercaron y comenzaron a arreglar a la rubia.

Varias horas después, la morena ya estaba con Marley en el restaurante en la espera de la rubia, que ya se habai demorado 10 minutos.

– **¿estas segura que viene?-**pregunto a la morena

–**Si claro-**aseguro, en eso voltean a la entrada y ven que entra una rubia espectacularmente hermosa

– **¿Esa es tu ex?-**pregunta

–**Eso creo-**estaba embobada _**-**está hecha una diosa**-**_la morena no podía dejar de verla de abajo hacia arriba y viceversa

Y es que por la puerta entraba la rubia vestida con una hermoso vestido blanco extrapole, que le llegaba hasta arriba de medio muslo y unos impresionantes tacones de aguja negros que la hacían ver más alta, su cabello cayendo en pequeñas cascadas, un ligero maquillaje y unos lentes negros de aviador, entraba en cámara lenta según algunos y en ellos incluimos a la morena, que estaba boba ya que el viento le volaba el cabello y la luz del sol contrarrestaba contra ella.

–**Rachel**-le llamo quitándose los lentes y dejando ver sus hermosos ojos verdes amelado que se podían ahora ver ya que estaba usando lentes de contacto y no los que usualmente usaba **–hola-le** saludo **– ¿cómo estás?-**pregunto pero al morena no contestaba ya que estaba completamente en embobada con la rubia

–**ehhh! Hola soy Marley-**se presentó al ver que la morena no lo hacía

–**Mucho gusto en conocerte-**le tendió la mano

–**Igualmente-**estrechándole la mano

–**me sentare**-dijo

–**ehhh… ohhh… si-**bajando de las nubes

–**Mesero, por favor**-llamo la rubia

–**si señorita, ¿que desea ordenar?-**pregunto

–**Mmm… solo quiero un coctel de ti-**bromeo **–no, mentira un Martini**-sonrió

–**Claro señorita**-se dio vuelta para irse, fue cuando la rubia aprovecho para darle una nalgada

–**ufff mejor que sea un Martini sucio-**lo último fue con voz más ronca, le sonrió al mesero **–bien… cuenta Marley, ¿Rach y tú ya se acostaron?**-pregunto sin tapujos, cosa que hizo que Marley se atragantara con el vino que ya estaba bebiendo

–**ehhh… si, lo lamento yo… yo no…-**no termino porque fue interrumpida

– **¡ay! no te preocupes, solo me alegra que su cosita aun diga tic-tac-**rio por eso

–**que graciosa-**miro a la rubia feo, y bebió de su copa **–si, por que tiene un problema diminuto-**señalo con mi mano **–tiene DE-**señalo a la morena

– **¿qué es DE?-**pregunto confundida

–**Si-**le miro** –lo olvidaba, aun eres quinceañera es ehhh… Disfunción Eréctil-**soltó

– **¡¿qué?!-**chillo sorprendida

–**Si solo imagínate que estas tirando dardos ¿no?-**la castaña rojiza asintió **–pues imagínate que es un espagueti remojado**-se rio

–**Pues… puede ser que a mi espagueti no les gustaban las albóndigas que le servían-**la morenamiro a la rubia **–ya que eran ásperas**-molesta

– **¡ah! Sabes muchos me dicen que les sirvo las mejores albóndigas-**sonriendo

–**claro a los vagabundos-**se soltó a reir **–es la verdad ellos se tragan lo que sea-**tomo se su vodka **–sabes que me impresiona que recuerdes a los hombres con los que has estado las pastillas que te has tomado-**señalo **–recuerdas que cuando llegaba a casa y preguntaba que había de cenar, me decías **_**que había pastillas amarillas, azules, moradas**_**, acabas de salir de la cocina-**imito la voz de la morena

–**si tenía que hacer algo mientras ella se sentaba por horas en su trono-**la rubia rio por lo último, cuando dejo vio que la ojiazul la miraba con cara interrogante **–el trono es el baño-**aclaro, a lo que la chica asintió **–bueno mientras se la pasaba ahí con su Síndrome de Intestino Irritable**-rio

–**No tengo eso-**negó con la cabeza

–**Si te recuerdo, en nuestra noche de bodas…-**lo pensó **–en realidad no tuve noche de bodas, esta señorita-**señalo a la morena que la miro feo **–estuvo toda la noche en el baño ¡dios! Era algo horrible-**hizo una mueca de desagrado **–me la pase toda la noche acostada en la cama escuchando ruidos de sinfonía submarina de coro francés que provenían del baño de la habitación si mezclas eso con olor a gato callejero con fajitas y en serios tendrás problemas-**en eso la morena se molesta y lanza una patada bajo la mesa con intensión de patear a la rubia pero en vez de darle a ella le da a la castaña rojiza

– **¡Auch! Me pegaste**-vio a la morena

– **¿Qué?-**le miro **–yo no fui, fuiste tú-**señalo a la rubia

–**Ehhh… si perdón-**se disculpaba por algo que no había hecho

–**Son efectos de las pastillas-**conto la morena

–**sí, me dan espasmos-**en eso tiro una patada a la morena

–**¡ayy!-**chillo **–chigua gua-**se tomó su vodka.

Las tre mujeres siguieron platicando por un buen rato de todo lo que podían y que Marley quería saber, no dejaron de hacerlo hasta que entro la noche y la rubia se tenía que retirar, las tres salieron al restaurante y se quedaron esperando que trajeran el auto de la ojiverde.

–**Marley-**le nombro **–me encanto hablar contigo**-le sonrió dándole al mano **–igualmente gracias-**sonrío **–pero miren que linda pareja hacen-**dijo con una sonrisa, en eso le suena el celular **–bueno…-**contesto **–no ¿cuantas veces he dio que hagan caso?-**la rubia regañaba

–**Cuelga-**le susurro la morena

–**no, cuantas veces he dicho que no vendas las cosas de tu hermano por internet…si estarás castigada jovencita-**colgó, y se dio cuenta de que la ojiazul estaba asombrada y la morena tenia cara de que se iba a morir

– **¿Tienen hijos?-**pregunto viendo a la morena

* * *

><p><strong>N2: <strong>

Segundo capitulo, la verdad es que no creo que rebasen los 10 capítulos será cortito pero interesante.

Espero algún comentario.

Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo… _**Conociendo a los Falsos Hijos**_

_**Nuevas ideas:**_

Si alguien ha escuchado la canción **con tu mejor amiga **de **los Recoditos**, he estado pensando en hacer un one-shot con esta canción, si quieren díganme les dejo un avance lo que podía ser.

Es Faberry con algo de Quintana.

_**Con tu mejor amiga**_

_Bien la historia seria que Quinn mantenga una relación con Santana, la cual siempre le ha sido infiel y Q lo sabe, así que cuando le vuelve a mentir esta vez la rubia ya no le dice nada, es más se desquita diciéndole que ella es la inocente, que la hace una tonta, que le ha estado poniendo los cuernos con otra, que le ha estado jugando el dedo en la boca, y viéndole la cara de idiota, que cuando ella se iba también le mentía ya que la engañaba con su mejor amiga que en este caso viene siendo Rachel. _¿Qué dicen? ¿Le dan una oportunidad? Díganme.

Si también hay otra idea en mi mente este con la canción _**Wedding Dress**_ de _**Taeyang. **_Si no conocen la canción por favor búsquenla y escúchenla, si no es mucho pedir vean el video.

Será un Faberry con algo de Quick

_**Wedding Dress**_

_Sera algo como relacionado como en la sexta temporada de Glee, cuando todos se enteren de que Quinn se casara con Puck, donde una Rachel quien se ha convertido en al mejor amiga de la rubia se le declara antes de que esta le diga que se va a casar, ya que Quinn se resigno a que la morena no le diera ninguna señal para terminar su relación con Noah, entonces la morena lo hizo tarde cuando todo ya estaba dicho, resignándose acepta ser la pianista y cantante en la boda de la mujer que ama, apoyándola como en su momento la misma chica lo hizo._

_Nena por favor no tomes su mano__**  
><strong>__Porque deberías ser mi chica__**  
><strong>__He estado esperando por ti un largo tiempo__**  
><strong>__Por favor mírame ahora_

_Cuando la música suene darás tus votos para pasar el resto de tu vida con el__**  
><strong>__Cuanto rece cada noche para que este día nunca llegase__**  
><strong>__Vestido de novia que llevas__**  
><strong>__Chica, vestido de novia que llevas_

_Ese no soy yo...__**  
><strong>__Vestido de novia__**  
><strong>__Oh, el vestido de novia que llevas, oh no._

**_Shion&Severely: 3_**


	3. Chapter 3 Conociendo a los Falso hijos

**N1: Ni Glee, ni sus personajes me pertenecen son productos de Ryan Murphy y de la cadena de televisión FOX**

_Capitulo anterior_

– **¿Tienen hijos?-**pregunto viendo a la morena

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 3: Conociendo a los Falsos Hijos<strong>_

–**sí, emmm… tenemos algo parecidos a niños**-la rubia con eso se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho

– **¿Cuándo pensabas decírmelo?-**pregunto la ojiazul bastante enfadada a la morena

–**emmm… no se… pero yo tengo que ir a cuidar a esos diablillos**-rio nerviosa **–ehhh Marley fue un placer conocerte y Rachel**-miro a la morena para darse cuenta que prácticamente escupía fuego por la boca **–ehhh adiós-**huyo como cobarde subiéndose a la limosina que la esperaba dejando a la morena y a Marley.

– **¿Estas molesta ahora por esto?-**pregunto

–**No estoy molesta**-le miro **–al contrario**-sonrió

– **¿Al contrario?-**pregunto confundida

–**Sí, sabes que me encantan los niños-**le dijo con una enorme sonrisa

–**Solo pensé que a ti no te gustaban**-la morena la miraba

–**claro que si-**sonrió **–amo a los niños-**hizo una mueca

– **¿Y cómo se llaman?-**pregunto

–**Ehhh ¿Cómo se llaman?-**se preguntaba **–haber este la niña ehhh se llama… que desde luego es Kiki-**invento el nombre **–y el niño… ummm… él es ehhh… esta que le decimos Bard-**rio nerviosa

– **¿Vas a presentármelos?-**la miro sonriendo

–**Claro-**estaba muy nerviosa _**-**Q me va a dar una paliza****_

Al dia siguiente la morena había convencido a los hijos de la rubia para ir a comer con la intención de que aceptaran seguir con la mentira de Rachel.

– **¿Mi mama sabe que nos trajiste aquí?-**pregunto Beth

–**ehhh… no-**les miro

–**Sabes que esto se llama secuestro-**le miro

–**Cierto-**concordó Charlie **–eso es ilegal-**la morena les miro

– **¿qué? No-**estaba nerviosa

–**claro que sí, voy a gritar y se lo contara a quien más confianza le tenga-**dijo Charlie

–**Que no, si los conozco desde hace tiempo, además Mercedes está aquí-**señalo a la niñera que se encontraba jugando platicando con un rubio

–**ella es friki-**comento

–**Ehhh si, bueno así está el asunto-**les miro **–que les parece fingir ser mis hijos por una tarde-**les sonrió

– **¿Por qué no le dices la verdad a esa pobre chica?-**le pregunto negando con la cabeza

– **¿Lo sabes?-**pregunto sorprendida

–**Nuestra madre nos cuenta todo, el anillo de bodas-**sonrió

– **¿Qué?-**soltó de golpe

–**Si soy una niña coqueta-**movió su cabello como según lo hacia Marley **–que no, ella no es así tu madre la describió bastante mal ¿ok? Además decir la verdad no es la solución ¿sí? Además pensé que te gustaría actuar-**se encogió de hombros

–**si esto es un debes pagarnos-**aclaro

–**claro que les pagare con la experiencia-**contesto

–**No-**sentenció **–quiero dinero**

– **¿Cuánto quieres?-**pregunto

–**Quiero-**pensó **–600 dólares por ocho horas y sis se pasa me pagaras extra, además de que yo estaré a cargo de mi cabello, y pagaras un curso de actuación de seis meses**-negocio

–**50 dólares por ocho horas y tres semanas de curso-**contra resto

–**Bueno 500 dólares y 3 semanas de curso-**contraataco

–**100 dólares y tres semanas de curso**

–**Trato-**acepto dándose la mano

–**Lo hubiera hecho por 600 dólares-**sonrió

–**Y yo lo hubiera hecho por la experiencia**-la morena la miro para después pasar su mirada al otro rubiecito

–**mmm… ¿y tú que pedirás?-**le pregunto

–**quiero que me lleves a Hawaii y pueda nadar con delfines**-dijo

– **¿Qué?-**chillo **–nunca vas olvidarte de eso, nadie ira a Hawaii amigo-**le señalo

–**Entonces busca a otra persona**-sentencio serio

–**uhh la cara de mafioso ¿eh? Mira Charlie se trata de negociar alguna otra cosa-**le sugirió

–**Quiero un poni volador**-pidió

–**si yo también quiero unos de eso Charlie, pero no existen ¿algo más que sea imposible de conseguir?**-pregunto

–**entonces solo quiero un poni y le llamaremos Rufino-**sonrió

–**que tal un play statio ese le llamamos Rufino-**termino

–**Sigue hablando-**como que lo estaba pensando

–**Con cuatro juegos, ¿Qué te parece?-**le miro

–**cinco y quiero conocer a la chica de Residente Evil-**la morena le miro

–**Mejor la princesa de Mario Bross vive por mi casa**

–**Trato-**le tendió la mano el chico

–**Pero el trato se cancelara si no te comes tu pizza-**le señalo a Beth ya que Q no conseguía hacerla comer casi nunca

– **¿Puedo hacer un acento?-**pregunto

–**Claro quiero oírlo-**pidió

– **¡hola tío!-**Hablo

– **¡no!-**sentencio

Después de un rato en que comiera con los chicos nuestra morena favorita regreso al consultorio y le conto a la rubia su plan, lo que ocasiono que esta última se molestara.

–**Mis hijos ¡estás loca!-**exclamo claramente molesta

–**Que no-**le miro **–fuiste la que contestaste esa llamada-**le recordó

–**señora Harrison-**llamo la rubia, la paciente entro al consultorio

–**Quítese la camisa por favor-**le pidió a la paciente que hacia lo que le ordenaron, mientras Rachel se ponía los guantes en eso sintió un olor delicioso **–sientes ese olor a perfume-**pregunto, olfateando hasta que lo sintió en la rubia por lo que le siguió oliendo en el cuello de esta haciéndole cosquillas con la nariz al pasarla por su suave piel **– ¿eres tú?**-le miro al separarse

–**Quizás-**se encogió de hombros erizada por lo que acaba de hacer la morena

– **¿Tienes una cita?-**pregunto sonriendo

–**No, es un almuerzo-**respondió eso le quito al sonrisa a la morena de la cara **– ¿con quién?-**exigió con molestia

–**no te importa**-le contesto

–**Claro que si-**exigió más molesta cosa que no entendía por qué su reacción así

–**Está bien-**acepto** –voy a salir con Biff Macintosh-**le informo

– **¿Qué?-**le miro **–con ese imbécil hijo de papi-escupió **

–**Deja de decir eso, él no es ningún hijo de papi-**lo defendía

–**Eso es lo que tú quieres creer, el tipo se cree el más guapo cuando no siquiera en lo mínimo lo es-**seguía

Y bueno así se la pasaron todo la mañana, la morena estaba un poco más irritable de lo normal tras haberse enterado de la cita de la rubia con el idiota de Macintosh, así paso una semana hasta que el dia de la comida con Marley llego.

La rubia llegaba con sus dos hijos, mientras la morena que llevaba un conjunto de unos pantalones de mezclilla bastante pegados a su cuerpo resaltando u piernas y trasero, mientras tenía un blusa de manga largas con los tres primeros botones abiertos, y unas botas negras de tacón de aguja y su cabello suelto cayendo en ondas, las esperaba en el estacionamiento que al verlas llegar se acercó.

– **¡Rápido corran!-**gritaba

–**Espérate-**le pedía bajando el auto con un hermoso vestido negro que se le pegaba a la perfección a su cuerpo

– **¿Qué?-**le miro **– ¿porque traes eso?-**preguntaba al verla con el vestido

–**Tú lo compraste-**se encogió de hombros

–**sí, pero Victoria Beckham de lo vendió, exageras**-le decia

–**si claro, con gusto te estamos ayudando-**decia con un poco molesta

–**bueno las reglas de improvisación-**hablaba Beth a las dos mujeres fulminarse con la mirada **–son si alguien dice algo todos le seguimos a corriente ¿ok?-**preguntaba

–**Ok-**acepto la morena **–eso es bueno**

–**si alguien dice algo malo todos gritan ¡MUERE!**

–**mejor gritemos ¡NO! ¿Ok?-**pregunto

–**Ok-**acepto la rubiecita **–ahora hay que calentar-**sugirió

–**No Beth-**le regano Quinn

–**repitan-**no le hizo caso **–boca, lengua, lengua, boca, lengua, en la granja hay una cabra ética peritica pelapelambretica peluda pela pelempenpudos tiene los cabritos éticos periticos peludos pelempenpudos**

– **¡Ya cállate!-**le chillo

–**Si ahora hay que entrar ahí, ¿ya están listos mafiosos?-**pregunto

–**claro que si-**contesto e rubiecito

– **¡entonces hay que hacerlo!**-los cuatro se dirigieron hacia el restaurante, mientras se dirigían una señora con su enorme panza de embarazada perseguía a su hijo para regañarlo el niño le lanzo una caja de leche abierta a la señora que abrió la boca sorprendía para después volver a seguirlo, todo eso pasaba en cámara lenta mientras nuestra falsa familia caminaba hasta la entrada del restaurante.

Al entrar al restaurante se dejaron escuchar gritos de un montón de niños jugando en el lugar, lo que ocasiono que nuestra morena hiciera una mueca.

–**Apesta a niño sudado y calzones sucios**-comentaba

–**Feliz dia de la mami-**ironizo con una sonrisa, en eso un niño gordito corría sin percatarse de la morena y pum que se estrella contra la entrepierna de Rachel

– **¡Auch!-**se queja y se lleva las manos a su amigo

–**mami, mami ese mujer me puso en la cara su pipi-**grito y salió corriendo al hacer eso toda la gente se le quedo viendo a la ojichocolate

– **¿Qué?**-le dijo **–él puso su cara en mi pipi-l**es dijo molesta

–**Berry cállate-**le regaño dándole un golpe en el hombro, en eso Marley se acercaba **–Marley Querida**-le saludo la rubia con un beso en la mejilla

–**Hola ¿Cómo estás?-**preguntaba

–**Bien gracias-**le contesto

–**Bueno ella no fue la única que vino-**sonrió

–**ellos son mi felicidad ¿ok? Te presento a Beth y a Charlie-**señalo a los dos niños que estaban ahí

–**pensé que eran Bard y…-**no termino porque fue interrumpida

–**no, esos solo eran sus apodos-**sonrió nerviosa bajo la mirada de la rubia que negó con la cabeza

–**hola-**saludo a los pequeños mafiosos

–**Hola Marley, he escuchado hablar de ti mucho-**hablo con su acento de galena y los demás se quedaron esperando la reacción de la chica

– **¿Eres española?-**pregunto

–**Así que tú eres el ave que se acostó con el abuelito-**la cara de todos era de asombro y más las de las ex esposas falsas

–**Ehhh-**interrumpió **–el año pasado estuvo en un internado y regreso con ese acento ¿tú sabes?-**atino a decir

–**si cierto**-corroboro la morena

–**fue un gusto conocerte Beth-**le dijo con una sonrisa

–**quisiera decir lo mismo pero desde que mi mama te conoció ya no está más con nosotros y ahora que tengo media hora cada semana con ella y su zorra-**se cruzó de brazos con falso enfado

–**Beth-**le reprendió Quinn

–**Kiki-**chillo la morena

– **¡Wow! Si le afectado**

–**No-**negó **–son los efectos de las pastillas que ella se tomó-**señalo a rubia

– **¿qué? No**-negó

–**iré hablar con ella ¿ok?-**dijo yéndose, mientras Charlie, Quinn y Marley se quedaron ahí

– **¿y tú que pequeño?** **¿Cómo estás?-**pregunto al chico

–**Mejor cuando tenga fichas para jugar-**soltó como si anda

– **¿Qué?-**se sorprendió

–**él es americano-**rio nerviosa

En otra parte la morena y su hija falsa, estaban en un juego ya que a la pequeña se le ocurrió meterse ahí asi que la morena ano le quedo de otra que adentrarse también.

– **¡Oye!-**le hablo **– ¿por qué hiciste eso allá?-**le pregunto

– **¿qué? Esa es la realidad-**dijo

–**ok, pero si quieres tus clases de actuación y tu dinero deja las historias tristes y haz las cosas bien ¿ok? Aunque también estoy cansada de tu acento, pero ahora tendrás que mantenerlo ¿ok?-**le pregunto

–**ya entendí-**contesto

–**ok, ahora abrázame-**le ordeno **–y ríe mucho ¿ok? Para que volteen a ver**

– **¡ahhh! Te quiero mama-**abrazo a la morena **–ya no eres una zorra Marley-**grito a las otras que estaban afuera esperando por ellas

–**Si así son ellos con Rachel-**le comento la rubia a Marleysonriendo sentándose en una mesa

Después de cinco minutos Beth y la morena regresaron con comida para todos.

–**Bueno aquí están las hamburguesas y para ti Beth unas ricas donas-**todos se sentaron a comer **–vamos Beth, comételas**-sonrió

–**Claro dejare el plato limpio-**empezó a comer

–**gracias-**susurro la rubia a la morena solo para que ella lo escuchara, la morena le guiño un ojo y le sonrió cosa que no pasó desapercibida por la ojiazul

–**Olvidamos las servilletas-**interrumpió Marley

–**las iré a traer ¿ok? Porque ella ni loca se para-**dijo mirando a la rubia que le asesino con la mirada

–**Y bueno Charlie tu mami me dijo que te gusta ir mucho al baño-**le sonrió

–**voy cuando tengo que ir-**contesto serio

– **¿estas molesto porque salgo con tu mami?-**pregunto

–**no ella es feliz es lindo, solo que…-**se detuvo **–solo olvídalo-**se encogió de hombros

–**vamos tenme confianza-**pidió

–**Es que odio que no cumpla su promesa que me había dicho-**soltó

– **¿Cuál promesa?-**pregunto

–**Si ¿cuál promesa?-**pregunto la rubia extrañada

–**Prometió hace un año llevarnos a Hawaii a nadar con delfines-**en eso la morena regresaba con las servilletas **–pero de la nada cancelo el viaje-**dijo

– **¿Porque haría algo así?-**pregunto

–**Por tu culpa-**escupió, y fingió llorar, la morena estaba con cara de asombro **– ¿qué cosa cancelaste?**-le grito un poco molesta

– **¡NO!-**Chillo

– **¡MUERE!-**grito Beth a la vez que la morena

–**solo mal entendiste, lo que dije es que teníamos que ir a Hawaii todos juntos, iremos a Hawaii-**dijo y Charlie levanto su rostro y sonrió, mientras la morena frunció el ceño.

Si le habían tomado el pelo por un niño de 10 años, la rubia negó con la cabeza al ver lo que su hijo había hecho pero también dejo salir un sonrisita burlona porque la morena se lo había buscado por todas las mentiras que estaba diciendo, Marley estaba feliz, y bueno la pequeña rufiana de la rubiecita también sonrió y checo los cinco con su hermano.

* * *

><p><strong>N2: <strong>

Tercer capítulo de esta cómica historia adaptada al Faberry.

Espero algún comentario.

Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo… _**El Viaje a Hawaii**_


	4. Chapter 4 Viaje a Hawaii

**N1: Ni Glee, ni sus personajes me pertenecen son productos de Ryan Murphy y de la cadena de televisión FOX**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 4: El Viaje a Hawaii<strong>_

El dia del viaje había llegado por lo que todos se encontraban en el aeropuerto, esperando la hora para poder embarcar al vuelo además esperando a Marley que no llegaba.

–**Es increíble que un niño de 10 años me chantajeara de esa manera**-se cruzaba de brazos

–**Vi la oportunidad y la use-**dijo con cinismo el niño

–**Enójate contigo Rachel, fuiste tú la que nos metió en esto-l**e recalco

–**Que no fue ella-**señalo a la rubiecita que le saco la lengua **–con su acento español "no digas que no"-**imito el acento de la niña

–**mira Rachel, mi paciencia casi acaba ¿sí? Así que deja de quejarte porque si no voy a agarrar a mis hijos y nos iremos, además de que te delatare**-le señalo **– ¿ok?-**la morena la miro, pero no pudo contestar por en eso llego Marley con una revista en mano

–**Estoy muy emocionada**-sonreía

–**genial iremos a nadar con delfines solo espero que pasemos un tiempo juntas-**y se acercó para besarla pero se detuvieron abruptamente al escuchar un ¡Alto!

–**Rachel espera-**todos estaban con la cara de asombro al ver a la persona **–hola amor-**saludo y beso a la rubia, que abrió los ojos como platos y cierta morena apretó los puños, al ver a su mejor amiga Kitty besar a la rubia esta última agarro del cuello a la otra rubia y la separo de ella **–No resistiría jamás que te fueras sola-**dijo con un acento raro

– **¿Qué?-**le miro

–**No entiendo**-dijo seria la morena

–**perdón, hablamos por teléfono, soy Kitty-Kat-**dijo

– **¿Qué?-**dijeron las dos chicas casi chillaron por eso

–**Quinn dijo que tenías que trabajar-**dijo con una sonrisa, mirando de arriba abajo a la rubia bajita

–**qué cosas dice ¡no! Vine porque mi queridísima amiga Rachel me pagaría mi boleto de avión-**sonrió sin quitarle la vista a la castaña peliroja que le sonríe coquetamente cosa que ni la rubia ojiverde ni morena se daban cuenta por estar a un casi en shock, pero los que sí lo vieron fueron los pequeños demonios

–**Esto es tan maduro llevarse bien, hubiera gustado que mis padres lo hicieran así-**sonrió

–**si-**suspiro **–ahora comprare otro boleto**

–**Es importante que los niños nos vean como una unidad**-hablo Kitty

–**Claro-**sonrío a la chica

–**además no podía estar lejos de este pastelito-**Marley frunció el ceño al escuchar eso y más al verle intentar besar a la pelirosa pero la otra le atrapo los labios

–**Vamos a hablar a otra parte-**dijo seria

–**ok**-contesto, y la ojiazul viendo hacia donde se iban

– **¿Qué haces aquí?-**le pregunto al verse lejos

–**nada-**contesto **–ayudándoles**-viendo hacia otro lado

– **¿A quién miras?**-estaba seria

–**Ni veo con estos lentes ¿ok?-**le dijo

–**Mira, lo que vas hacer es decir que comiste un homelet en mal estado, y te debes ir ¿ok?-**le dijo

–**no, no me puedo ir-**contesto

– **¿Por qué?-**pregunto

–**porque si regreso a casa me mataran ¿entiendes? Bese a mi ex novia sin saber que su novio es luchador profesional y si me ve, me matara-**le conto

– **¡Como esta todo!-**dijo al llegar junto a ellos

– **¡aloja! Necesito pagar el boleto, quiero el dinero-**pidió

–**asi que tu vienes y yo lo pago-**negó con la cabeza

–**Exacto-**sonrío

–**a ver si encuentro mi tarjeta de crédito-**saco su billetera **–aquí esta-**dijo y cuando el saco dándole una cacheta con esta a la rubia bajita **–eso fue por dormir con mi esposa-**le señalo

Después de eso todos subieron al avión que los llevaría hacia Hawaii, unas horas después ya habían llegado a al hotel donde se hospedarían, llegaron a la recepción y la morena fue a reservar las habitaciones.

–**hola, oiga no tuve tiempo para poder reservar las habitaciones pero solo quiero dos-**dijo

–**Lo siento pero desafortunadamente solo quedan las dos suites presidenciales-sonriéndole**

– **¿qué? ¿Cuánto cuesta?-**pregunto

–**bueno… 800 dólares el dia además con servicio a la habitación **

–**ehhh… ¡800 la noche! ¿Acaso los Rolling Stones tocaran para mí?-**pregunto

–**No, pero… ¿es miembro de la asociación del hotel para que se le haga rebaja?-**pregunto

–**No-**negó **–**

**¿No? Pues una pena-**la morena la miro

–**ok-**molesta sacando y dándole su tarjeta, pago y se fue hacia su falsa familia **–me han robado pero tenemos habitación-**dijo, y fueron llevados hasta sus habitaciones, la morena se quedaría con Marley, tanto la rubia estaría con sus hijos en la otra habitación y como tenían que fingir nuestra amiga Kitty también ahí se quedaría, después de Quinn le dijera la rubia bajita que se quedaría en el sofá de la habitación, salieron para encontrarse con la morena y la ojiazul

– **¿Quién quiere ir a la playa?-**pregunto Beth

– **¡Yo!-**gritaron Charlie y Marley siguiendo a la rubiecita que ya corría hacia la playa

– **¿Quién quiere alcoholizarse?-**pregunto la morena

– **¡Yo!-**chillaron tanto Kitty como Quinn, se fueron a la barra y cada quien pidió su bebida, bebieron un poco entra platica y fueron a la playa para ver a los otros.

Al hacerlo vieron como Marley salía del agua en traje de baño, y la morena le veía de arriba abajo, y la rubia bajita no se quedaba atrás y por primera vez algo sintió que no fue solo gusto, y si no díganselo al traidor de su corazón que estaba latiendo como loco.

– **¿Ahora me entiendes?-**pregunto la morena

–**ehhh…-**saliendo de su embobamiento **–sí, porque tal vez yo haría todo este numerito de la familia por ella-**dijo sin pensar, la morena que estaba viendo a la castaña rojiza mientras tomaba un Martini ni se enteró de eso, pero la que levanto una ceja y miro a Kitty completamente confusa y negó con la cabeza y bebió su copa.  
>Las chicas seguían viendo a la ojiazul nadar, mientras la rubia estaba acercándose con su bebida a ellas.<p>

–**Mami ven nadar-**pidió Charlie **–el agua esta riquísima-**ya que el niño estaba solo a la mitad de su cuerpo dentro del agua

–**No cielo-**negó **–gracias pero no quiero nadar-**le sonrió a sus hijos

– **¿Deberías entrar?-**se acercó la rubia bajita a ella **–no debes intimidarte por el hermoso cuerpo de Marley-**dijo con una sonrisa de lado, mientras la morena le ponía una toalla a la ojiazul

–**Déjala-**hablo la castaña rojiza **–yo debería desear verme así su edad-**le sonrió a Kitty que le vio con una sonrisa boba, como siempre la morena estaba viendo otra cosa que ni cuenta

–**Claro que te verás así-**sonrió la morena **–si usas las escaleras y no los elevadores-**dijo

–**si las escaleras**-sonrió e intento acariciarle los brazos a la rubia, la morena se dio cuenta y se pasó de un lado de su mejor amiga **–quieta idiota-**le susurro, y está bajo las manos.

Después de estar un rato más en la playa ya que los chicos no se querían salir, fueron a caminar por ahí, Marley se dirigió al cuarto, al igual que Quinn con sus dos pequeños demonios.

En tanto la morena y Kitty estaban caminando por un centro comercial y pasaron por una Joyería y la morena se detuvo para ver los anillos que estaban a la vista.

– **¿Porque nos detenemos?-**pregunto una Kitty confundida

– **¿Qué?-**le miro **–no puedo ver anillos de compromiso?-**le pregunto, volviendo su vista a la vitrina

– **¿Qué?-**frunció el ceño **– ¿anillos de compromiso?-**pregunto para asegurarse

–**Si-**la rubia torció la boca porque sabía a qué se refería y algo en ella no quería que eso apsara

–**vamos Rache, tu yo sabemos que en poco tiempo de ta vas aburrir de esa chiquilla y vas a volver de nuevo a la caza-**le dijo tratando de convencerse de que así sería

–**no Kitty-**negó **–esto va en serio, ¿le has visto sus ojos?-**pregunto, al rubia suspiro

–**si-**contesto **–son hermosos, que dan ganas de perderse en ellos-**coincidió

–**Sus labios**-dijo

–**Sí, son muy deseables que dan ganas de morderlos-**inconscientemente se mordió el labio, pero esto si fue escuchado por la morena

–**Quieres que te mate, no hables de ella-**le señalo advirtiéndole, la rubia estaba por contestarle, pero se contuvo porque sabía que si lo hacía la morena se daría cuenta de lo que estaba empezando a sentir.

La tarde paso así ellas en el centro comercial y las demás en sus cuartos, llegado la noche todos se habían puesto de acuerdo para salir a cenar, por lo que ahora estaban en el restaurante del hotel cerca de la alberca.

–**Bueno…-**hablo la ojiazul **–hay que conocernos-**dijo, para después fijar su mirada en la rubia bajita **–mmm… ¿empecemos contigo?-**señalo a Kitty **– ¿en que trabajas?-**pregunto

–**ovejas…-contesto** lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza

–**Ehhh…-**le miro **–perdón, no te entiendo**-la rubia le miro y sonrió nerviosa

–**Sí, soy ovejera-**rio **–trasquilo ovejas o las vendo por internet**-termino de decir no muy segura

–**interesante…-**le sonrió coquetamente, la morena estaba viendo el menú y la rubia estaba quitándole al mesero el pichel de Martini que ni cuanta, pero Beth y Charlie si se dieron cuenta

–**Sí, pues sabes por eso conquiste a esta rubia hermosa-**dijo a lo que Marley torció al boca con disgusto **–niños, por favor no escuchen esto-**le pidió a los pequeños rufianes que fruncieron el ceño **–le encanta hacer el amor en la piel de oveja**-conto, lo que ocasiono que Marley sintiera celos

– **¿Qué?-**gritaron tanto Rachel como la implicada, lo que ocasiono que más de uno las voltearan a ver.

–**Lo que quiere decir mi amorcito-**le dio una bofetada

– **¡Auch!-**se quejó

–**Es que me gusta lo suave-**molesta **–Rachel, quiero hablar contigo a solas-**le dijo a la morena que le miro

–**sí, claro ustedes diviértanse, ya volvemos-**se fueron un poco lejos para hablar

–**ya no soporto, no vamos de aquí.-**informó

–**No, no, vamos Lucy-**le pidió

– **¡no! Te juro que si escucho un poco más le doy un tiro-**le señalo

–**Pues ambos lo golpeamos**-le indico **–vamos te gustara**-le sonrío

–**Berry esto es en serio, estoy harta de esto…-**en eso estaba cuando escucho que le llamaban

– **¿Quinn? ¿Quinn Fabray?-**se acercó a donde estaban.

* * *

><p><strong>N2: <strong>

Cuarto capítulo de esta cómica historia adaptada al Faberry.

Espero algún comentario.

Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo… _**Más Mentiras**_


	5. Chapter 5 Más Mentiras

**N1: Ni Glee, ni sus personajes me pertenecen son productos de Ryan Murphy y de la cadena de televisión FOX**

**Gracias a: **

_**Guest, Alex de Santana**_**, **_**tkpecas,**__por sus comentarios, a los que solo leen, a los que dejan Follow, o les que me ponen en favoritos_**.**

* * *

><p><em>Capitulo anterior…<em>

–**Berry esto es en serio, estoy harta de esto…-**en eso estaba cuando escucho que le llamaban

– **¿Quinn? ¿Quinn Fabray?-**se acercó a donde estaban.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 5: Más Mentiras<strong>_

La rubia poco a poco se fue dando la vuelta para ver quien fue la que la había hablado y hubiera deseado no haberlo hecho.

–**lo que me faltaba-**susurro, la morena frunció el ceño al ver a la mujer rubia que se acercaba

– **¡Dios Quinn!**-le miraba –estas tan linda-le besaba en la mejilla

–**Claro-**sonrió forzada

–**él es mi esposo Ronald Black-**presento al hombre parado junta a ella

–**ammm… que bien-**le sonrió confundida

–**sí, la idea se me ocurrió en la ducha así nada mas-**sonrió –claro la que compartía con ella-beso a Devlin

–**ehhh… linda carpa que le han instalado-**sonriéndoles

–**sí, él no quiere que me broncee-**decia

– **¿De noche?-**pregunto confundida

–**si sabes el sol es fuerte-**morena y rubia le miraron raro

– **¿Dirás el reflejo de la luna?-**le miro

– **¡qué bien te ves! ¡En serio!-**seguía

–**Gracias-**le sonrió

–**si qué bueno que ya no usas enormes lentes-**le comento

–**Claro y tú sigues como siempre-**se encogió de hombros

–**sabes me encontré con Ruby ¿y que crees? ¡Se divorció!-**chillo

–**ahora es madre soltera es un desastre ¿y tú tienes esposo?**-pregunto, por lo que la morena sonrió y jalo de la mano a la morena

–**ehhh… si, mira te presento a Rachel Berry mi esposa-**abrazo a la morena

– **¿Cómo?-**pregunto confundida

–**Sígueme-**le sonrió

–**hola mucho gusto**-tendió la mano al esposa de Devlin **–sabes mi esposa me hablo de ti en el baño-**sonrió

–**si en el numero dos-**se rio

– **¿Y tú a que te dedicas?-**pregunto Ronald

–**soy inventora igual que tu-**sonrío **–yo invente la mano que ladra**-dijo sacando su mano de su pantalón para acercarla al rostro del tipo ladrando

– **¡Ahhh! ¡Dios mío!-**se tomó el pecho asustada

–**No se asustaron ¿verdad?-**pregunto divertida al verles al cara

–**Rach deja de jugar-**le sonrío a lo que la morena al vio bobamente **–ella es cirujana plástica, déjenme decirles que una de las mejores según la revista de medicina-**aseguraba

– **¡Wow! ¡Lotería!-**Devlin estaba asombrada

–**Si me gane la lotería**-le sonrío **–oye nos tenemos que ir, los niños nos están esperando-**comento

– **¿tienen hijos?-**pregunto una Devlin bastante sorprendida

–**ummjum… nos urgía tener herederos-**abrazo de nuevo a la morena que se dejó hacer

–**Y por cierto-**hablo la morena **–yo engendre a esos niños en la ducha**-sonrío enormemente

–**Así es-**aseguro la rubia con una sonrisa

–**No eres el único hermano**-refiriéndose a Roland

–**Ósea que llevan tiempo juntas-**le sonrió

–**claro mira quien podría dejarla por favor está hecha una hermosura, el que lo hizo fue un idiota**-la morena estaba ondulando a la rubia estaba como tomate

– **¿Y si nos reunimos una noche para cenar?-**pregunto

–**Ehhh… no creo-**negaba

–**si claro-**la morena aceptaba

–**Pero no creo…-**miraba a la morena **–casi no salimos de la habitación-**y le dio una nalgada a la morena que se sorprendió pero sonrió

–**Quinn Fabray-**dijo sorprendida por la repentina acción

–**ya no mas Fabray, ahora soy Quinn Berry**-al morena no pudo dejar de pensar que eso se escuchaba bien

–**bueno fue un gusto conocerlo, adiós-**se dieron la vuelta para irse de ahí

–**Me necesitas-**canturreaba con una sonrisa **– ¡dios que horrible fue eso!-**se tomaba la cara con la mano

– **¿Cómo te siente?-**pregunta Rachel

–**siento como si la puerta de un auto estuviera cercenando mi corazón-**suspiraba

–**espera sabes la paciencia se me está agotando me enredaste en una tela de mentiras-**imitaba la voz de la rubia

–**Te tendré que hacer un recordatorio de tantas mentiras que he dicho**-suspiro frustrada **–te digo algo mas-**la rubia la miro y la ojichocolate saco la mano ladradora

– **¡ahhh!-**chillo **–eres una tonta**-le empujo con el hombro

Regresaron a la mesa y asi pasaron la cena bromeando y conociéndose hasta que todos se fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones al siguiente dia iban saliendo del hotel Marley y la morena.

–**Ummm…-**estaba más dormida que despierta **– ¿por qué me despertaste tan temprano?**-hacia un puchero

–**reserve un lugar para remar para tener una aventura y para nadar en las cascadas-**informaba

–**Ok… espero que lo hagamos desnudas-**sonreía

–**Vamos a ir a nadar-**hablo la rubia que estaba ahí esperándolas sentada con los niños y Kitty que sonrió al ver a la ojiazul

– **¡ahh! ¿Irán?-**pregunto

–**Claro-**sonrió

–**Mmm… ósea que la pesadilla de la familia nos acompañara a convivir-**hizo una mueca

–**Si-**chillaron todos con una sonrisa

–**que buena idea**-sarcástica **–yo quería estar sola con Marls-**susurro

Todos se fueron para caminar por la selva ya que tenían que llegar según la ojiazul a una cascada. Pasaron por un puente y personas que vivían por ahí les dijeron que solo una persona podía pasar a la vez cuando ellos ya estaban pasando todos, por lo que corrieron y la morena termino cayendo y golpeándose la entrepierna, siguieron caminando una vez que Rachel se recuperó.

–**Mami-**llamo a la morena **– ¿me puedes cargar me duelen los pies?-**dijo

– **¡ja! Ni loca-**contesto

– **¿Qué?-**pregunto Marley que no había escuchado bien

–**Que claro-**se corrigió **–con mucho gusto la llevo-**se agacho para que la rubiecita chantajista se subiera a su espalda para caminar hasta llegar a las cascadas para descansar **–llegamos**-soltó a Beth que cayo directo al charco de lodo

–**¡oye!-**se quejó

–**Perdón-**se disculpó y la ayudo a levantarse

–**vamos nadar-**chillo y se quitó toda su ropa para tirarse al agua, y Beth camino al agua y se tiró para limpiarse el lodo.

– **¡Wow! En serio es linda-**veía a Marley nadar

–**Si mucho-**coincidía con una boba sonrisa

– **¿Vas a nadar mami?-**pregunto Beth desde el agua

–**claro amor, ahora si tengo ganas de nadar-**le sonrió a su hija dejando su bolsa a un lado para quitarse su blusa y short

– **¡Oye!-**le llamo la morena **– ¿te vas a bañar en bikini?-**pregunto

– **¿Por qué?-**le miro

–**porque nos asustaras**-contesto la rubia bajita riéndose con la morena

–**Graciosas-**les saco la lengua antes de sacarse la ropa.

Las dos chicas al ver en bikini a la rubia las dos se quedaron con la mandíbula abierta y si no fuera porque estaba sujeta ahora estaría en el piso, y díganme quien no se quedaría como ellas al ver a nuestra rubia en un conjunto blanco que dejaba ver las curvas de sus cuerpo y su abdomen marcado

– **¡Wow!-**dijeron las dos chicas **–**dios rubia, que hermosa estas, jamás me hubiera imaginado que tuvieras ese cuerpo, ¿cómo que hace mucho calor aquí?**-**la morena no le quitaba la mirada de encima a la rubia que ya estaba nadando

– **¡Wow! en serio que esta hermosa Quinn**-estaba muy impresionada

–**Si mucho-**sonrió bobamente **–desde ahora usare las escaleras en vez del elevador**-seguía embobada

–**Te mintió**-hablo el pequeño Charlie

– **¿Cómo?-**le pregunto sin apartar la vista de la madre del pequeño

–**va al gimnasio**-contesto encogiéndose de hombros

– **¿Tú no vas a nadar?-**le pregunto

–**no-**contesto

– **¿Por qué?-**le pregunto, los dos platicaban que no se dieron cuenta que Kitty habai entrado ala gua y estaba platicando con Marley bajo la cascada muy amenamente

–**No sé nadar-**le contesto

– **¿Que no sabes nadar?-**le miro por fin aparto la mirada de Quinn **–si-**confirmo

–**No sabes nadar pero querías nadar con delfines ¿Cómo está eso?-**le miro seria

–**Es que no pensé en eso**-sonrió apenado

–**No importa-**le dijo

Así paso las horas todos nadaron exceptuando a Charlie que se quedó a un lado solo mojando sus pies, como las 5 de la tarde regresaron al hotel ya que todos estaban ya cansados, cuando regresaron estaban por entrar al elevador.

–**¡ufff! Estoy cansada**-se masajeaba el cuello

– **¿En serio?-**pregunto la ojiazul asintió

–**bueno hagamos una cosa ¿sí? Charlie, Beth, Rachel y yo nos divertimos juntos, mientras tú y Kitty descansan ¿Qué les parece?-**pregunto

– **¿En serio?-**pregunto la rubia Quinn y la morena

–**Que digo, claro**-hablo la morena confundida

–**buenos si Racel dice que si, por mí no hay problema, asi que Beth y Charlie se portan bien con su mami y Marley ¿ok?-**les dio un beso en la frente a cada uno **–adiós Rachel-**se acerca para darle un beso en la mejilla la morena movió la cara y sus rostros quedaron a centímetros por los que sus labios estuvieron casi rosándose, esto quedo como en cámara lenta ya que sus rostros poco a poco se iban acercando más hasta que Kitty se percató de eso **– ¡NO!-**grito asustando a todos ahí

– **¡Ahhh!-**chillaron asustados

– **¿Qué, que paso?-**pregunto pero en eso fue consciente de lo que pudo haber pasado

–**Perdón… yo es que… vi yo… una rata-**hablo nerviosa

–**cla… claro… ummm… Marls niños vámonos-**y así se fueron a la habitación

La rubia y Kitty se dirigieron a su habitación la segundo estaba un poco desconcertada por lo que acaba de presenciar.

– **¡Oye!-**le llamo **– ¿que fue eso?-**pregunto

– **¿Qué cosa?-**le miro haciendo como que no recordaba

–**vamos no te hagas-**le miro seria **– ¡casi se besan!-**chillo

– **¡shhh! Cállate si no quieres que Marley se dé cuenta, mira no sé lo que sucedió ¿ok? Pero este segura que no volverá a suceder-**se metió a la ducha **–como digas-**se puso a ver algo en la televisión.

Mientras en la habitación donde se quedaban la ojiazul con la morena se encontraban jugando.

–**A ver Rachel saca otra carta-**pedía

–**ok-**saco otra **–mmm… a ver dice ¿pregunta a todos los jugadores que quisieran que no sucediera?-**leía al carta

–**ummm… que nunca se hubieran los NSYNC separado**-dijo casi llorando

– **¿Ok?-**la morena miro al rubiecito **– ¿y tú peque?-**el chico la miro

–**Que… no olvídalo-**ni la miro

–**vamos pequeño ¿dinos que es?-**pedía la ojiazul

–**Que mami tuviera más tiempo para nosotros-**llorando falsamente

–**Rachel ¿me quieres explicar eso?-**le señalo

– **¿qué? ¿Por qué?-**no entendía hasta que cayó en cuenta que ella era su mami

– **¡No puede ser!-**chillo antes de salir de la recamara molesta **–ahhh lo que faltaba, bueno ustedes a la cama ¡ya!**-ordeno **–tu que pensabas al decir eso, quede como una mala madre-**molesta

–**perdón pero es cierto-**se encogió de hombros metiéndose a la cama **–quisiera que papa pasara más tiempo con nosotros-**su hermana lo abrazo

– **¡Puckerman!-**apretó los puños la morena **– ¡ese idiota!-**apretaba la mandíbula ya que ese hombre no merecía ser el padre de esos dos **–ahora como arreglo las cosas-**caminaba de un lado para otro **–ya sé qué haremos, si me abrazan y se ponen a reir ¿sí? Muy fuerte para que Marley lo escuche**-y así lo hicieron, Marley al escuchar risas entro y los encontró en esa posición por lo que sonrió y salió de nuevo de la habitación**. **

–**listo**-los aventó a la cama **–eso es por casi arruinar nuestro plan ¿ok? Bye pasen buena noche-**los dejo para salir de la habitación para alcanzar a Marley

–**Bueno ya arregle todo-**informo con una sonrisa

–**Eso está bien**-sonrió y se besaron con pasión, pero Marley sintió como si estuviera traicionando a alguien y con la morena no era diferente la imagen del casi beso con la rubia apareció en su cabeza

–**ehhh… mejor paremos estoy cansada-**le sonrió

–**Ok-**acepto sin más, las dos se metieron en su cama para dormir, así durmieron toda la noche.

* * *

><p><strong>N2: <strong>

Cuarto capítulo de esta cómica historia adaptada al Faberry.

Espero algún comentario.

Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo… _**Convivencia**_


	6. Chapter 6 Convivencia

**N1: Ni Glee, ni sus personajes me pertenecen son productos de Ryan Murphy y de la cadena de televisión FOX**

_**Chapter 6: Convivencia**_

Ya era de mañana y ya todos estaban despiertos excepto por Kitty, Charlie

Y la morena que caminaban como zombis.

–**Bueno chicos… ustedes irán a nadar, mientras Quinn y yo vamos al Spa ¿sí?-**les miro

–**Ok-**aceptaron los cuatro

Por lo cual la rubia y la ojiazul se dirigieron hacia donde estaba el Spa para que les dieran un masaje para relajarse, mientras por otro lado Rachel, Beth y Charlie se fueron al campo de golf.

– **¿Que hacemos aquí?-**pregunto la rubiecita

–**Bueno la cosa es así, es muy temprano para nadar en la piscina, así que aparentaremos jugar golf-**sonrió

–**Ósea ¿qué jugaremos golf?**-pregunto el chico con los ojos cerrados y bostezando

–**No-**negó Beth **–aparentaremos o eso creo-**hizo una mueca que a la morena le causo gracia

–**Exacto Beth, solo aparentaremos ¿ok?, por lo menos Kitty sí quiso nadar-**se rio al recordar que ella había empujado a la rubia encima de un inflable pero la chica siguió dormida sobre el agua **–haber posaremos para las fotos ¿sí?-**pregunto

–**Ok-**contestaron

–**Bien… ahora ponte tu aquí y tu Charlie acá ok ¡foto!-**ellos siguieron posando para la cámara pero siempre con una sonrisa como si en verdad fueran una familia, es así como Beth y Charlie lo veían ya que nunca con su padre habían hecho esas cosas. 

En el Spa estaban la ojiverde y castaña peliroja mientras a las dos le hacían masajes para quitarles el estrés y platicaban amenamente.

–**Quinn ¿me puedes ayudar?-**decia

–**Claro, dime-**le sonrió

– **¿Podrías decirme que es lo que le gusta a Rachel?-**pedía

– **¿Le gusta?-**pregunto

–**si ya sabes lo que le gusta y lo que no, pronto será su cumpleaños y quiero saber todo de ella-**sonrió

–**Ok a ver-**le miro **–deja me pensar… ammm… le fascinan los panditas de gomita, pero solo los verdes, los demás no ¿ok? Es su color favorito y bueno come todo lo que se pueda comer-**sonriendo** –le encantan las películas de Barbra Streisand, le gusta el teatro musical… Broadway…** -le contaba **– ¡ey! también le gusta las películas de terror… bueno lo que ella considera terror-**seguía

– **¡Wow! En serio que las conoces-**sorprendida

–**sí, eso creo-**sonriendo

Las chicas siguieron recibiendo su masaje, mientras las otras ya estaban en la piscina, la morena, Beth, Kitty que ya estaba despierta, estaban dentro del agua solo Charlie no se había metido solo estaba sentado al borde remojando los pies.

– **¿No vas a entrar?-**le pregunto la morena

–**no-**contesto **–porque no sé nadar, ya te lo había dicho**-hizo un puchero lo que le recordó a Rachel que quien hacia el mismo por lo que sonrió

–**Papa prometió hacerlo pero nunca cumplió-**dijo triste la morena sintió otra vez la ira al escuchar el nombre del poco hombre de Puckerman además de que ya empezaba agarrarle cariño al mocosito

–**Ok pequeño mafioso…-**le miro **–te enseñare ¿ok?-**le sonrió

–**tengo miedo**-decia con cara de susto

–**vamos amigo-**esta era Kitty **–si yo pude, tú también puedes-**le sonrió y recordó como su abuelo le enseño por lo que hizo un mueca ya que le abuelo Berry cuando tenía 7 años a ella y a Rachel las arrojo al mar sin saber nadar les dijo que si querían vivir que nadaran

–**Buen punto Kitty-**le sonrió a su amiga **–a ver hagamos un trato cada vez que llegues hasta donde estará Kitty mmm… te daré galletas de delfines ¿te parece?-**pregunto

–**trato-**dibujando una enorme sonrisa.

En cuanto a Quinn y Marley ellas ya habían terminado en el Spa por lo que se dirigían hacia el área de la alberca.

–**Quinn-**le llamo **– ¿te puedo preguntar algo?-**le miro

–**Por supuesto, dime-**le sonrió

– **¿Aun sigues enamorada de Rachel?-**pregunto, la rubia que no se esperaba esto no pudo evitar imaginarse la sonrisa de la morena con sus hijos

–**No, claro que no-**negó nerviosa **–le tengo cariño pero nada más-**le sonrió con una mueca _**– ** ¡oh dios!, que es esto… no puedo estar enamorándome de ella, no, no puedo**-**_pensaba

Siguieron caminando mientras en la alberca la morena enseñaba al chico a nadar, mientras Kitty y Beth echaban porras al chico, en eso la rubia y ojiazul llegaban y podían ver como Charlie se quitaba los flotadores.

– **¿Estás seguro?-**pregunto Rachel

–**Si seguro-**le sonrió

–**ok, recuerda que de aquí hasta donde esta Kitty son 4 metros de distancia ¿ok? Lo lograras-**le alentaba

–**Bien-**sonrió

Y es así como el pequeño rubio se tiró al agua empezando a nadar hacia la rubia que lo esperaba, y así lo hizo.

– **¡eso es!-**chillo emocionada la morena, mientras Kitty alzaba al pequeño en brazos, la morena y Beth nadaron hacia donde estaba Charlie, por otra parte Quinn y Marley veían todo eso con una enorme sonrisa.

– **¡Eso es Charlie!-**festejaba la rubiecita

–**qué bueno que lo hiciste amor-**decia la rubia al acercarse, por lo que Marley se arrojó ala gua y se acercó a Kitty que estaba jugando con Beth y el chico, Rachel salió del agua para acercarse a la rubia que le sonreía por lo que sonrió como boba.

–**Gracias…-**dijo Quinn

– **¿Por qué?-**estaba confundida

–**Por lo de Charlie**-le sonrió

–**ahhh… eso no tienes por qué agradecerlo, lo hice por gusto el mocosito así lo quería-**se encogió de hombros, la rubia se dio cuenta de cómo estaba vestida la morena y trago grueso es que ver a la chica con un short negro y solo la parte de arriba del bikini de color blanco dejando ver sus pequeños senos pero firmes, y su abdomen bien definido y esas torneadas piernas, que le hicieron recorrerla dos veces.

– **¿Que festejan?-**pregunto Devlin llegando de improviso haciendo sorprender a las dos mujeres

– **¡dios!-**se llevó la mamo al pecho al rubia

–**hola Quinn**-saludo de beso tanto a Q como Rachel se quedaron heladas ya que Marley estaba cerca **–hola Rachel, ¿Cómo estás?-**le preguntaba a la chica morena, esta lo único que pudo fue hacerle señas a Kitty para que entretuviera a la otra chica la cual estaba casi volteando a verlas

– **¿Cómo?-**pregunto en un susurro

–**no sé, como sea-**decia tratando que Devlin no se enterara de nada por lo que Kitty solo se le lanzo encima y las dos se hundieron**. **

–**Bueno… yo solo venía a recordarles lo de la cena**-dijo sonriendo

–**Ehhh… no lo sé-**estaba nerviosa la rubia

–**Claro-**acepto la morena sin más

–**ok, nos vemos en el restaurante Océano a las 8-**dijo para después irse si más.

Y por otra parte Kitty en que se le tiro encima de la ojiazul, se habían besado sin más, cuando se separaron se miraron sonrojadas las dos.

– **¿Por qué hiciste eso?-**pregunto

–**yo… yo perdón… f…fue un impulso-**se excusaba

–**ok…-**suspiro resignada, salió de la piscina.

Por lo que todos se dirigieron a sus respectivas habitaciones, Kitty no podía dejar de pensar en los labios de la ojiazul, y esta tampoco podía dejar de hacerlo, en cambio la morena y la rubia en sus respectivas habitaciones estaban nerviosas.

**N2: **

Sexto capítulo de esta cómica historia adaptada al Faberry.

Espero algún comentario.

Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo… _**La Cena**_


End file.
